1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle in which a steering handlebar for steering a pair of left and right front wheels is mounted to the upper end of a steering shaft, and the steering shaft is pivotally supported by a head pipe constituting part of a body frame.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patent Document 1, below, discloses a tricycle in which a steering handlebar is mounted to the upper end of a steering shaft pivotally supported by a head pipe. A lever, mounted to the lower end of the steering shaft, is steerably supported by a front frame. The front frame is pivotally supported by the head pipe. In addition, the lever is connected via a tie rod to one of a pair of left and right front wheels connected to each other via a connecting rod. A pair of left and right springs are connected between the head pipe and the front frame, in order to maintain the head pipe in a vertical position when not in use.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-64560